Just the Two of Us
by mangafangirl
Summary: Sokka tries to deal with his father's absence, but who else could use some friendly cheering up? And who could have guessed what laid beneath such a calm expression? Sokka/Suki!


Here again, and this time I'm ready to break out the Sukka! I got bitten by the plot bunny today, and he keeps on coming. Which is actually good since it keeps me writing. Please read, review, and keep me motivated, so's I can make more fluff bunnies :)

**Disclaimer: I vow to lend my allegiance to Firelord Oz- Wait, wrong rant :P **

* * *

**Just the Two of Us**

-

The stars weaved an intricate pattern in the sky that night, twisting into constellations that took effort for Sokka to focus on. One big dipper, one little dipper…. And too many stars to bother counting. His hand rested beneath his head, the other one absent-mindedly plucking grass from the ground. It was a few days after that wretched play, and he laid in a field not too far the beach house. His mind wandered to the past.

He was too lost in thought to notice the sound of footsteps in the grass coming closer. It wasn't until he saw a shadow take a seat by him that he looked over, finally aware.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" The brunette asked him with a concerned smile. Sokka sat himself up on an elbow, and flashed her a grin. "Yeah… they are."

Suki cocked her head to the side, and after a moment's hesitation asked him "So, what are you thinking about?"

Sokka stared up at the sky once again before finally sitting up. "Nothing much… It's just, my dad and I used to watch the stars together all the time back in the Southern Water Tribe. We would spend whole nights just looking up at them, until we both just fell asleep against each other in the snow." He let out a nostalgic chuckle. "Those were always great nights. With just the two of us."

Suki scooted closer to Sokka, her eyes soft as the moon's glow over the grass. "You miss your father."

Sokka didn't respond at first, but simply nodded as he glanced at the constellations, then simply said, "Yeah. I do."

Suki changed her position, resting her chin on her knees, and said, "I know what you mean."

Sokka was taken aback at this, and turned his eyes immediately towards his suddenly sullen girlfriend. Questions flashed through his mind, a million thoughts ringing at once, but he picked the most recurring one to ask. "What do you mean?"

Suki wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, and continued. "I know what you're feeling, missing your parents. Wondering constantly where they are, hoping that by some miracle you'll run into them soon, somewhere. Anywhere. Hoping that they're alright."

She stared downward, not meeting her boyfriend's surely pitying gaze. She was waiting for aw's and oh's, considering she wasn't very open about the topic and had never actually talked about it with anyone before. Not even him. As a warrior, she had to be strong, and no one ever really saw her break down before.

Lost in thought, she wasn't prepared for the sudden contact. She was being pulled from her fetal position and her back was soon cradled against a warm chest. Sokka wrapped his arms around her chest and held her close, his reassuring voice becoming warm breath as it tickled her hair.

"That's exactly what I feel. I'm so scared sometimes; if I haven't heard from or about him in a while, and I start to think the worst things. Terrible ways that he could have gone down, how the Fire Nation could have already wiped out some of the little family that I have left. I just can't stop thinking about it… and I hate feeling that way."

Suki was very near tears at this point, yet tried to hold them back. Sokka had described it so perfectly... every thing that she's been feeling for the last few years since her parents left to fight in the war. She didn't even realize it when she did start to cry.

Sokka felt the moisture on his arms, and automatically lifted up a finger to wipe the tears from the warrior's face. She was startled by the realization of her crying and the soft touch. But she did not stir; yet simply let him continue as she spoke.

"I haven't seen them in such a long time. My dad, he left to fight alongside my mother, who used to be the head Kyoshi Warrior in our village. He was a brave man, always there for me. And my mother was so strong and resilient. They were the strongest people I'd ever known."

She paused in her words and looked up at her boyfriend, grasping his arm and pulling it tighter around her. "Well, two of the strongest people I'd ever known." She smiled.

Sokka stopped wiping away tears of the Kyoshi Warrior, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," he said, "you are pretty strong."

Suki blushed and rested her head against his chest as Sokka leaned in to kiss her still wet cheek. He rested his head on hers, and let out a thoughtful sigh.

"I guess we'll have to be strong together, then. Just the two of us."

* * *

So there goes my first ever Sukka fic. How was it? I tried to give them something more to bond over... I really do think they have to be one of the cutest couples I've ever seen .

And seriously, why the heck does _no one_ write about Suki's parents? :P They need some luvinz, too.


End file.
